Some of electric motors, which are one type of rotary electric machines, include a stator with both of windings and permanent magnets such that the magnetic flux of the permanent magnets flows from the stator to a rotor (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). In the example of Patent Document 1, predetermined ones of windings (field windings) are in contact with some of permanent magnets. The conduction of a direct current to the field windings is controlled to control the magnetic flux of the permanent magnets. In addition, AC power is supplied to the other windings (armature windings) to rotate the rotor.